


I'll worship like a dog

by mybabylove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Ownership, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, buckle the fuck up folks, have i mentioned that i love love?, i dont think this qualifies as pet play but theres def some mentions of pup and bitch, very fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabylove/pseuds/mybabylove
Summary: The android pulls on Gavin’s hair, bringing him closer to his cock which he’s still got his hand wrapped around. Gavin fucking swears his mouth waters at the sight, feels a desperate need clawing up in his chest to finally feel that fullness in his mouth already.“Make it up to me, puppy.”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	I'll worship like a dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859446) by [Blahhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh), [Feli_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X). 



> look who's back!! it's me 😎 Still in the middle of my exams but I couldn't keep myself from writing this. Gavin Reed getting his throat fucked is my reason to live.
> 
> trigger warning, cause there's a short bit of sexual assault at the beginning! There's also quite the bit of humiliation/degradation at play here, but that's all very consensual.
> 
> This fic was very heavily inspired by the [Liasons series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117896) by [Blahhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh) and [Feli_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X). Not on purpose per se, but I've been reading the series and really, thoroughly enjoying it. I think the dynamic they've created works so perfectly for the characters. So while it's not directly in the same universe, I've definitely been inspired by the works. I didn't think I'd enjoy Gavin being called Bitch as much as I do, but they've clearly proven me wrong :')
> 
> It's a bit softer than I'd like it to be maybe, but somehow that's where it took me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! and as always, please let me know any thoughts/comments/errors! :)

Gavin’s on his knees, shirtless and fucking _desperate_. His hair’s a mess, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glassed over with a haze of arousal. He’s still wearing his pants, though they’re unzipped, giving a perfect view of his hard dick straining against the fabric of his boxers, and the wet spot that has already started forming where his cock is leaking precum. There’s a thick, dark brown leather collar around his neck, with a sturdy leash latched onto the metal ring at the front. It’s being held tightly by Nines. His head already feels so fuckin’ fuzzy and cloudy with excitement, _desire_ , for what’s about to happen.

The two of them had not long ago returned from an undercover mission at a strip club, where they were to find out more information about the owner, and the club itself. It hadn’t gone exactly to plan, though. Gavin and Nines had split up, intentionally so, and tried to mingle in the crowd and make themselves invisible. Their plan was to get a conversation going with some of the staff members, throw in some subtle questions, observe their surroundings and everything that happened in that club.

What wasn’t part of the plan, was the club owner happening to be there as well. And him ogling Gavin like he was some piece of mouthwatering candy. Gavin remembers the predatory glint in his eye, even from afar, the hungry leering over his body whenever he cocked his hips out to lean against the bar.

But Gavin’s nothing if not a good detective, and sees a fucking opportunity when it presents itself to him. So, he’d sent back some flirtatious, coy glances whenever they made eye contact. Made sure every bit of his body language seemed inviting and alluring, drawing the man in.

It didn’t take long before there was a hand low on his hip, nearly on his ass really, and a sultry voice close to his ear. And in that moment, he accidentally makes eye contact with Nines, all the way at the other side from the club. Though he immediately looks away, reminds himself he has a mission to accomplish here.

_“Are you looking for some company, doll?”_

Gavin knew exactly the type of man he was dealing with. Knew _just_ how to act, knew precisely what to say to keep the owner’s attention completely fixated on himself. They talked for a short while, Gavin trying to slip in as many questions as he could while keeping up the fake flirtation, the hard-to-get-but-secretly-a-total-slut persona that he knew pigs like this just _love_. Don’t come across as too ‘easy’, or needy, but also let him know you can totally be persuaded by such a sexy, powerful man. Eugh. Gavin had to force every single muscle in his face to not turn into a grimace of disgust.

The guy was practically hard in his pants already, was desperate to take Gavin with him to some private room and force his dick down his throat. He made that _very_ clear when he finally made his move. Crowded Gavin against the bar, one hand fully squeezing his ass now, and the other cupped over his jawline, rubbing over his thumb over Gavin’s bottom lip. He felt chills run down his body and his insides churn with the need to vomit when he felt the hard outline of the guy’s dick pressing against his hipbone. He was too close, too much up in his space and Gavin felt his heart race with panic and disgust for the man. He didn’t like this at all.

_“I think it’s time we put those pretty cock sucking lips to some good use, hmh? I can show you a real good time.”_

And that’s where Gavin realized he had to cut this, immediately. He had gotten quite some information by now, and he didn’t want any of this to go south. It was time for him and Nines, who had been looking at the whole scene from a far, to get the fuck out of here.

So, Gavin tried to let the man down gently, tried to hint at maybe coming back another time. He knew just how persistent some creeps could be. As expected, the man didn’t take to it so well.

_“Hey, don’t be like that sweetheart. C’mon baby, you’re here now, aren’t you?”_

When Gavin declined again, the man sighed in frustration and leaned over him, stared down intimidatingly and coldly.

_“How much, doll?”_

_‘how much’.._ the prick really had some fucking nerve saying that to Gavin. Though he remained calm, as to avoid any further conflict. Just said a firm no and turned on his heel immediately, sent a look towards Nines to let him know he was getting the fuck out. Though before he could get any further, his arm was pulled back and he was pinned against the bar. There were a few people looking, but most just turned their heads and ignored the scene happening. Clearly knowing that this guy was the owner, and this was probably just a usual in this dodgy fuckin’ club.

 _“Listen here, sweetheart. You don’t gotta make this any harder than it is.”_ A glint of metal at his hip became visible as the man lifted his jacket to show him the weapon, and Gavin’s heart nearly stopped. Of course the fucker had a gun. A simple undercover situation seemed to have gotten increasingly more dangerous and difficult to handle.

But that’s when Nines had stepped in, and Gavin could breathe a sigh of relief as the android grabbed the guy, twisted his arms behind his back and pressed him against the bar. Some backup cops entered the club as Nines kept the man restrained and Gavin grabbed the gun off of him, and that had been the end of that. The man was arrested, and the investigation of the club still ongoing.

It’s been a good hour or two since then, and Gavin and Nines had since returned home. And that’s how they found themselves here, and now. Gavin with a raging hard on, on his knees before Nines, who was towered over him and looking down at him with that intimidating, cold glare that made him feel like he was being lit on fire. _Only Nines was allowed to stare him down like this.._

The adrenaline from the undercover operation was still coursing through his veins, he was so desperate for Nines to fucking _wreck_ him already, help him work out all of that energy and arousal. To have Nines being the one touching him, talking sweet little nothings into his ear. And not that disgusting creep. He had already given Gavin a bit of a harsh lecture, which alright, Gavin understood perfectly. He had scolded him for switching up the plan so suddenly without anyone knowing, for putting himself in such a dangerous situation that could have easily been avoided. But to be fuckin’ fair here, Gavin had no clue the asshole had a gun on him, alright? He thought he could get away with a little seduction to get evidence and answers.

So, they’ve done the arguing, they’ve done the talking about it, now it was time for release. Now that they’ve worked through the important bits of it, the scary part of it, it’s time for the fun part. Their play. Where Nines gets all control over Gavin, gets to put him in his place for thinking he could get away with that. And that’s what Gavin loves so fucking much about his partner.

There’s room for the rough shit, there’s room for whips and insults and humiliation, but there’s equally enough room for a safe space. Even more so, that’s always the priority. Their shit is fucking amazing, but only because it’s _safe_. Because Gavin knows Nines isn’t _actually_ angry or disgusted with him, knows he just has to call out a simple word for this all to stop.

“Look at you, Gavin. So pretty when you’re kneeling for me.” Nines’ smooth, controlled voice sends shivers up his spine and he feels his dick twitch at the words. Gavin huffs out an embarrassed little breath, his hands clenching tightly in his jeans to keep himself from begging the android to just shut up and fuck his mouth already. The collar on his neck is reminding him that Nines is in control right now, that he has to surrender his power and follow orders like a good little pet would.

He’s still too high on adrenaline and the feeling of the fire in the pit of his stomach from earlier today, to just give in. He _tries_ to, he _wants_ to. But it seems it’s not coming as easy tonight. He knows Nines will get him there, though. Will whisper those sweet, dominating little words in his ear that make his head spin and his control slip. He has such a way with putting Gavin below him, making him feel so powerless and _weak_. Inferior. And it turns Gavin on _so_ much, he doesn’t know what to fucking do with himself.

“You’re seeming a little needy, pup..” There’s a teasing, taunting lilt in his voice as he tightens his grip on the leash, gives a slight tug. Just another little reminder of who’s in charge of who. His foot comes up to rub against Gavin’s hard dick through his boxers, only for a quick moment, gives him just a _taste_ of pleasure. “Would you like to touch me, Gavin?”

Gavin nods furiously, staring up at Nines with a deep arousal in his eyes. Nines gives a hard tug of the leash in response.

“Words.”

“Ah- Fuck yes- Sir.. Yes, I would like to touch you.”

“There’s a good boy.. Go ahead, then.” Nines ruffles his hand through Gavin’s messy locks, starts stroking his cheek and jaw as if he were petting a dog. Gavin feels himself slip deeper into that warm, hazy arousal that leaves his head feeling empty and his heart full. He _is_ good. He wants to be good, wants to be _so_ fucking good for Nines. He reaches out to start unbuttoning Nines’ pants, but his hands are quickly pushed away.

“With your mouth, Gavin. You’re just a little Bitch, after all. Aren’t you?”

Blood rushes to his cheeks at the words, and at the thought of having to get the android’s pants off with just his mouth. It’s embarrassing as hell, and he welcomes the burning feeling with all of his heart. Nothing but a needy bitch on his knees for his owner.

Pushing away the feelings of shame coursing through him, he leans forward on his knees, and sets his teeth into the fabric right above the button, starts pulling on it best he can. It takes a few tries, but eventually he gets the button undone and is able to get started on the zipper. Which is even more challenging. Especially with Nines’ dick right _there_ , just behind these 2 pieces of fabric, feeling already so firm and _large_ against his face. When he eventually gets the zipper down with the use of his teeth, a hand finds its way into his hair again, and tightens in a fist. He loves the painful burn of it that blooms through his scalp.

Nines is pulling him against himself by his hair, fully pressing Gavin’s face against his cock and rubbing himself off against his cheek. It feels incredibly humiliating. The android thrusting against his face, the feeling of the hard outline of Nines’ dick, Nines _using_ him, to pleasure himself. Shame and lust burn deep inside of him, making his dick throb and ache for _some_ relief. He can’t help the needy near-whimper that slips past his lips.

“Look at my slut already acting like a bitch in heat. I haven’t even touched you yet.. So desperate for someone to take you, to stuff your holes full and _use_ you, aren’t you?”

Gavin groans deep in his throat, the sound muffled against Nines’ pants, and his hips buck forward in search for friction. The android knows him so fucking well, knows exactly what to say to turn him on. And oh, he’s turned on all right. He has a feeling Nines’ isn’t so much in a giving mood today, though, just wants to take whatever Gavin has to offer and more. And Gavin’s completely okay with that. He’s more than okay with it, wants Nines to use him, get his rocks off, and then leave him there without any pleasure of his own.

And then Gavin feels a harsh tug on his hair, feels Nines pulling his head back and leaning down to stare him straight in the eyes as he grabs hold of the human’s jaw and cheeks.

“You know.. The guy at the club earlier, he wasn’t exactly wrong. You do have a _very_ nice pair of lips. Almost like you were made to suck cock.”

And boy, doesn’t that just go straight to Gavin’s dick. His toes curl and his eyes squint shut, and he keeps them shut. A mistake, he learns immediately. There’s a hard slap against his cheeks that leaves a stinging hot sensation, brings tears to his eyes and pulls a groan and a curse from his lips.

“- _Fuck!_ ”

“Look at me when I’m speaking.”

Gavin blinks the tears away, feels them catch in his eyelashes and tries to focus his vision on Nines. He must look a fucking sight right now. Teary eyed, face flushed with embarrassment and arousal, and his left cheek probably already starting to color red from the impact.

“…’M sorry.” He mutters under his breath, as well as he can with Nines’ hand holding his cheeks tightly again. “-Sir.” He immediately adds when he sees Nines raise an eyebrow.

He really doesn’t want to get on the android’s bad side this early into their play. He knows what Nines is capable of, knows how quickly he can completely and utterly _wreck_ Gavin. Hurt Gavin in ways that he can’t even fantasize of. Push him so fucking close to his limits, but never past them. And if he did, he knows he can say the safeword and Nines will immediately stop everything, calm him, take care of him and talk him down. He’s in good hands.

“That’s better.” Nines stands up, lets go of Gavin’s jaw but the hand in his hair is still gripping tightly. Like this, he has to tilt the human’s head back further, and Gavin feels the strain in his neck but he fucking _loves_ it. Loves being manhandled by Nines’ seemingly infinite powers.

“As I was saying.. About that little show you put on today, with the club owner. Right in front of me. Seeing his greedy fucking hands on _my_ property-“ Nines tugs on the strands between his fingers, hard, and Gavin has to bite his lip to not cry out as the sharp pain fires throughout his scalp. “That doesn’t quite sit right with me.”

There’s a small pause as Nines pushes his boxers down with his free hand, frees his cock and gives himself a quick stroke.

“Tell me who owns you, pup.”

Gavin risks a quick glance down to the android’s lovely cock right in front of him, takes a brief moment to appreciate it, before immediately bringing his eyes back up to meet Nines’. He doesn’t want to chance another slap to the face for disobeying. That shit _stings_.

“You.. You do, sir. I’m yours. I’m your..” Gavin feels himself hesitate, feels his heart beat fast and his cheeks warm up with shame, as he forces the words out of his mouth before he can overthink them too much.

“I‘m your Bitch. I belong to you. Only you.”

Nines looks very pleased, and Gavin sits up straighter, puffs his chest out in pride at having satisfied his partner.

“That’s right. I think I’m willing to let that little mishap of yours slide.. So long as you make it up to me, of course.”

The android pulls on Gavin’s hair, bringing him closer to his cock which he’s still got his hand wrapped around. Gavin fucking swears his mouth waters at the sight, feels a desperate need clawing up in his chest to finally feel that fullness in his mouth already.

“Make it up to me, puppy.”

And Gavin does. He places his hands on Nines’ thighs, starts by pressing soft, open mouthed kisses against the android’s shaft, starting at the base and working his way up to the very tip. Gavin looks up into Nines eyes, seeking some sort of confirmation that he’s doing what Nines wants him to. And thankfully, he immediately understands, gives a small nod and combs his fingers through Gavin’s hair in a soothing manner.

“That’s it, that’s better.. And what do you say when you say when you get a treat?”

The obvious difference in power between them always remains, even in the moments where Nines gets a little soft with him. There’s always the hidden glare of ‘you are below me, you are to obey me’. There’s always a sweet hint of degradation in everything that Nines says.

“…Thank you.” Gavin grumbles out in a small, embarrassed voice, his lips never leaving Nines’ synthetic skin. He feels the strong desire to please Nines, though. To make him forgive Gavin, make him proud of Gavin. So he pulls out all the fuckin’ tricks he knows, really puts his all into giving Nines the best blowjob of his fucking life right now.

His tongue darts out to lick at the slit of his cock head, catches the transparent light blue bead of tasteless precum before he takes the tip between his lips and suckles on it. One of his hands remains firm at the base, squeezing the shaft and slightly moving his thumb up and down against the underside, almost teasingly so. He hears the android above him huff out a content breath, basks in the way Nines continues petting his head. He feels like he could sit here for hours upon hours, just making Nines feel good while he continuous to affectionately rub Gavin’s head. His insides feel giddy with joy, and there’s a heavy, hot heat throbbing between his legs and begging for attention. But Gavin ignores it. He focusses all of his attention on pleasing Nines.

He starts taking more than just the tip in his mouth. Opens his mouth wider and allows saliva to accumulate in his mouth to make the slide easier. He feels like such a fucking _slut_ for practically drooling all over Nines’ cock, but he knows that Nines loves this, just as much as he himself does. He takes Nines deeper into his mouth, feels the head only _just_ touching the entrance to his throat, and that’s where he stays for a second. His tongue explores the stiffness in his mouth, curls around it and presses against the underside of it. He hollows his cheeks and starts sucking in gentle motions, bobbing his head up and down on the hard shaft. The only signs that Nines is enjoying this are the soft breaths and the pulsing of his dick, but that’s more than enough for Gavin to know.

One of his hands has slipped to the back of the android’s thighs, just underneath his ass, and the other wraps around the part of his dick that isn’t in his mouth. Then he pulls back until just the head remains in his mouth, parts his lips enough to rub the tip of his tongue over the slit. He feels a droplet of drool dribble down his chin, before he pushes his head back down and swallows around the fullness of the cock in his mouth.

Nines lets out a low moan, and Gavin feels the tiniest of thrusts in the android’s hips that seems to have slipped past his ever present control. He knows the android is only holding himself back now, that he probably won’t hesitate to fuck Gavin’s throat _raw_ in a minute.

“You’re making a mess, pup. Drooling all over my cock like that. You’re such a fucking cockslut, aren’t you? Can’t even control yourself for one minute. Always need to have your bratty little mouth filled.”

Gavin groans out around the hard dick in his mouth, feels the words make his head all fuzzy and dizzy with pleasure. He tries to remain present, tries to hold onto every last bit of self-restraint to not slip away into that all-consuming headspace just yet. But Nines seems to disagree, takes charge of the situation and decides it’s time for the fun part to begin.

The gentle petting turns into a hard fist tightening in his hair, and where before his hips remained still, allowed Gavin to take his time sucking Nines’ dick, he was now pushing forward, forcing himself deeper into the human’s throat.

Gavin took it as well as he could, relaxed his throat and let his eyes slip closed. He sits back onto his heels and allows his hands to fall down onto his lap again. Nines was taking over the reins now.

“There you go.. Nice and easy for me, hmh? You’re just going to let me take whatever I want, aren’t you? That’s it. Surrender to me, Gavin. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

And Gavin feels himself slip away further, and further, as Nines holds onto him tightly and starts moving his hips. The cock slips deeper into his mouth, he can feel it prodding against the back of his throat and breaching even further. Nines’ grip in his hair never relents, he uses it to press Gavin further against himself until his cock fully disappears between the parted lips. Gavin’s nose pressed against the android’s abdomen, he feels his body strain and fight against the intrusion pushed so deep into his throat, that it’s restricting his breathing. There’s no way for any air to slip past the cock and he feels his heart pick up in speed, the desperate need for survival activated.

But he keeps himself in place, keeps his throat nice and relaxed for Nines as his hands tighten in his jeans and tears well up in his eyes.

“Good boy, Gavin.. Good _boy_. You’re taking me so well baby, doing so good for me.”

Nines keeps himself buried to the hilt for only a second longer, before he releases the tightness of his grip and allow Gavin to pull off. Gavin splutters and coughs for a second, sucks in a few harsh breaths as he tries to calm his racing heart. He knows precum must be drooling all out of his cock head at this point, he’s so fucking turned on he almost wants to cry.

Once Gavin has sort of caught his breath, Nines grabs his own dick in his hand again and starts pressing it against Gavin’s parted lips.

“Open up.” He says in that controlled, intimidating voice. And Gavin has no choice but to obey, opens his mouth wider as he feels him slip inside. Nines is using both his hands for leverage now. One hand is on the back of Gavin’s head, fingers curled tight into his locks, and the other is on his cheek and jawline, rubbing his thumb up and down his cheekbone in an almost soothing matter. It feels degrading, in a way, too. With Nines standing over him like that, powerful and in control, as if Gavin is nothing more but a tool to use for pleasure. His long fingers leave his face for a second to brush against the collar on his neck.

“You’re my Bitch, Gavin. You’d do best not to forget that.”

Heat spreads all over his face and to his ears. He gives a short nod as well as he can with a cock in his mouth.

Nines starts up a steady rhythm, thrusting his cock in and out of Gavin’s mouth. The thrusts are deep enough to hit the back of his throat, but not deep nor powerful enough to cut off his breathing again. Gavin sucks on the stiffness in his mouth, moves his tongue around to reach wherever he can. He hears a groan spill from Nines’ lips above him, and feels an immediate spark of arousal light up in his abdomen.

“Such a good cocksucker, hmh?”

_Fuck._

Gavin feels as if all of his nerve endings are on fire. He feels frayed at the edges, wonders for a second if Nines has plans to carry this on throughout the night. He’s not sure if he can survive that long, and almost considers asking him for permission to touch himself. His dick is throbbing, begging him for attention and release. But he quickly pushes down that thought, clenches his fist on his thighs to ignore the desperate desire. He has to be good. He’s nothing but a tool for Nines to use, doesn’t deserve to get himself off. So instead, he opens his eyes and looks up at Nines through his lashes as he allows the android to push himself to the hilt again, restricting his breath once more.

Nines breathes out heavily, combs his fingers through Gavin’s hair and keeps eye contact with him. And though Gavin tries to keep up, he has to squint them shut when the pressure on his lungs gets too much. Nines pulls back only a bit, only just enough for air to flow in through his nostrils and into his lungs again. He swallows around the android’s dick, feels Nines return to his steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of his mouth again.

It’s not long before Nines speeds up though, every single thrust more powerful and deep, hitting his throat again and again, and Gavin does everything he can to try and suck in a ragged breath every few thrusts. He feels completely helpless in Nines’ control, can’t do shit except let the android fuck his face as hard as he wants to, and for as long as he wants to. He feels tears well up in his eyes again at the constant abuse of his throat, really has to force his throat to relax, and force down his gag reflex. The tears eventually spill over, wetting his cheeks. Nines is quick to swipe one away with his thumb.

“Aww, look at you, pup.” There’s that degrading, tantalizing tone in his voice again and Gavin can’t help himself when he thrusts his own hips up in the air, in desperate search for release. A moan slips through his throat, as well as it can with a cock blocking the way.

Though he is pleased to hear the android’s voice is starting waver, ever so slightly. He knows Nines must be getting close, feels excitement build in his chest at the promise of the android’s cum filling up his mouth soon enough. Nines, of course, knows as much, starts teasing him with it.

“You want my cum, baby? My good little cumslut, you fucking _love_ it. I bet you’d whore yourself out for just about anyone, wouldn’t you?” He knows for sure Nines is close now, he usually tends to ramble and lose control over himself, the harsh and relentless thrusts of his cock are proof of that.

“I could just tie you up at the office, let everyone have a go at you. Stuff your holes with their cocks, fill you up with cum, whenever they’d want to. A nice little break from their work, no? And you’d just fucking take it.. You’d love every second of it, isn’t that right Bitch? The office’s own little cumbucket.”

And _fuck_ if that doesn’t make Gavin feel like he’s combusting right then and there. He tries desperately to keep up with the aggressive pace, tries to relax his throat and accommodate for the large, stiff cock breaching it over and over again. He feels more tears roll down his heated cheeks, it’s getting a lot harder to breathe now.

“But no, you’re fucking mine. No one gets to touch you except for me. No one gets to see you like this, no one gets to control you, like I can. You’re _mine_ , Gavin. You’re mine, you’re mine, you’re mine-“ And he comes down Gavin’s throat with a _loud_ groan, pushes himself as deep as can as he empties himself with a few short, tight thrusts. Gavin can’t breathe, does his best to swallow every last drop of the weird fuckin’ thirium semen shooting down his throat, tries desperately to not choke right then and there.

Nines’ thrusts start to slow down, and Gavin feels his cock leaves his throat, but it stays inside of his mouth. Finally, he can breathe again, and does so as he sucks harsh breaths in and out through his nose to calm himself down. It’s a fucking miracle he didn’t pass out or choke. But of course, Nines as he always claims, is an advanced prototype, or whatever. He’s always been _very_ good at knowing Gavin’s limits, is always able to push him so fucking close against them. But he always knows when to stop, knows when it’s too much.

Gavin suckles around the softening dick in his mouth, let’s his tongue explore and clean every last bit of cum. He feels so out of it, feels so wrecked in every best fucking possible way, so desperate to chase his own relief already. He looks up as hears Nines’ breath slowly return to normal, sees the LED flicker back from yellow to blue. And he’s looking back at Gavin, with such adoration and _love_ in his eyes, it makes Gavin’s head spin even more. Gavin’s about to beg as Nines takes his cock out of his mouth, he really fucking is, but just then, Nines seems to read his mind.

“Get up.”

Gavin jumps up to his feet immediately, which clearly was a _bad fucking idea_ , and he feels himself crash through his knees at the sudden weight he put on them. Luckily Nines is instantly there to catch him, to support him and keep him upright as Gavin blinks a few times to clear the black spots from his vision.

“ _Careful_ , you idiot.” Nines huffs out an affectionate little breath, pulls Gavin against himself to have a better grip to hold him up. Gavin eventually feels blood rush back to his brain and through his legs, is able to stand up properly now. And then he begs, as he clings onto the android. Because he’s fuckin’ desperate, alright?

“Nines, _shit_. Please, please fucking touch me. I can’t- It’s too much.”

And Nines, god fucking bless him, doesn’t tease him any more than with a little smirk on his stupidly handsome face, and slips his hand inside of his boxers to take out his cock.

Unlike Gavin, he never looks _completely_ wrecked. He barely looks a little undone, there’s a funny hint of blue at his cheeks that Gavin’s secretly come to adore, and his hair tends to be quite messed up if they’ve really been at it, and Gavin’s had the ability to run his fingers through it. But that wasn’t the case today, so he looks even more put together than usual. Fuck him, and his stupid handsome face.

The vast difference between them right now, Gavin looking a complete mess while Nines looks like he’s barely batted an eyelash, and had not just aggressively come down Gavin’s throat, makes arousal trickle deep in his tummy, makes him feel like there’s straight up fire running down his veins.

Gavin’s pulled out of his thoughts when he feels the hand wrap around him and start jacking him off. His grip is tight and warm, and the precum that has been steadily leaking its way out of Gavin’s cock ever since the start of this whole thing, is making the glide easier. Gavin’s so close already, feels like he’s about to fucking explode, it’s _embarrassing_. Nines speeds up his hand, leans in to mouth and bite at Gavin’s ear as he whispers to him.

“Do you want me to blow you?”

And while his partner’s mouth on his dick sounds like fucking heaven right now, he denies the offer.

“No, fuck, no no I’m so fucking close- I’m so fucking-" Gavin groans loudly, keeps aggressively thrusting his cock into Nines’ hand as he holds onto his shoulders for support. Nines starts mouthing at his throat, sucking and biting a mark into the flesh, and Gavin swears he can _feel_ the smug smirk.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop- Don’t fucking stop Nines, please- Ah _fuck_. Holy shit. I’m gonna- fuck, _fuck-_ “ Gavin feels his cock spurt out semen with a final cry of the android’s name. He keeps relentlessly thrusting his hips, and Nines keeps milking him till the very last drop. He swears to god he blacks out for a second, knows he would’ve fallen on his ass already if not for Nines’ arm steadily holding him up. It takes a good few seconds for the waves of his mind-blowing orgasm to waver.

“Holy _shiiit_.”

Gavin slowly pulls himself away from the android’s grasp, walks over to their bed that’s right besides them and turns around to let himself fall on top of it. He lands on his back, and stretches out his arms above his head. Not having to work on keeping Gavin upright anymore, his limbs become complete jelly against the mattress. His brain feels like it has left him, and there’s a complete silence in his mind. He only hears the rapid beating of his heart in the quiet, slowly returning back to normal.

After a short few seconds, he hears Nines walk up to him, and peers one eye open to look at the android. Nines is smirking down at him with his arms crossed and a brow raised, clearly proud of himself for making Gavin come undone so quickly and so powerfully. He sees his own cum painted all over Nines’ shirt, though, and feels a pride of his own well up in his chest. God. He’s so fucking in love with Nines.

“Good?” Nines asks with a soft, gentle smile.

“Never been better.” Gavin grunts out in reply. “..Truly.” He adds under his breath in a much more sincere tone, and of course Nines hears it. He leans up over Gavin, places his palms on either side of his head as he crawls over him. They both take a moment to just stare at each other, and Gavin settles his hands on the android’s hips, thumbs running soothing, affectionate little circles. His eyelids feel heavy, drowsy with post-orgasmic haze, and he can only keep them half open. Nines leans down, only barely brushing their lips together, not quite a kiss yet, and Gavin lets his eyes slip closed.

“I love you.” Nines whispers so quietly, tenderly as he connects their lips in a gentle, loving kiss. The second they part Gavin sighs out the same words, seeping with affection, fondness and happiness, comfortable to share this moment of vulnerability with Nines, and no one else.

“I love _you_.”


End file.
